Get Used To It
by infinite-blueeyes
Summary: For my OC Contest. Summary: Kendall and Logan's parents get married. One problem; Kendall and Logan are complete opposites that hate eachother, so much to the point Kendall turns the whole school against Logan. NO KOGAN INTENDED! OCs INVOLVED! Rated T


"Do you, Kassidy Knight, take Jackson Mitchell as your loftly wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She replied sweetly. Her son, Kendall Knight, was standing behind her, next to her daughter, Katie, bored out of his mind. This is the last place he wanted to be on a Friday afternoon. He didn't want his mother to get married, but it was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Katie on the other hand was loving it, mostly because Jackson was a rich doctor.

Behind Jackson Mitchell, stood his son, Logan. He looked proud for his father. He looked the complete opposite of Kendall. And that was the point, exactly what he was: the exact opposite of Kendall.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

You may kiss the bride!" The two kissed, only to receive a disgusted look from Kendall, and an awkward look from Logan.

**At the Reception**

Kendall sat at his table, swirling his apple cider in his wine glass, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Mrs. Knight, ehem, I mean Mrs. _Mitchell_, walked over to her son from the dance floor. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kendall sighed, "Well, y'know, I'm not excited that you got married. I mean, have you seen the guy's son! He looks like such a prude!"

His mom sighed. "Kendall, you know very well that I'm in love with Jackson. So please, please, be happy for me." He nodded, and she walked off.

Not too long after Mrs. Knight left, Logan walked up to the blonde haired boy. "Hey, I believe we've never been properly acquainted. I'm Logan, you're new step-brother."

Kendall sighed again, "Do me a favor," He said whilst standing up and handing Logan the cup of apple cider, "Don't talk to me." He walked away, leaving Logan with a half empty glass, that had a chewed piece of gum on the rim. "Ew." Logan put the glass down and wiped his hands on a near napkin.

Kendall now found himself in a bathroom, leaning against the wall with his iPhone in his hand, trying to connect with his girlfriend over FaceTime.

The iPhone rang for about three seconds before being answered by a perky blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. "Hey Tessa. How's cheer competition?"

There was a commotion of people behind her, and the noise was frightening. "Hey Kendall! It's great! How's the wedding?"

"Lame."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't here." The girl giggled, "I know for damn sure that _isn't_ the reason." Kendall sent her a playful glare, "You wanna bet?" She rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" said a girl with a brunette ponytail, Nova. "It's just Kendall." Tessa replied. "Ooh! Tell him I said 'hi'!" Tessa giggled. "You heard her right?"

Kendall nodded.

"Hey, Kendall, mom's looking for you. She wants to dance her 'mother/son' wedding dance with you!" yelled Katie through the door. "Tell her I'll be right there!" He looked back down at his phone, then sighed. "Hey, Tess, I have to go." Tess giggled and nodded, "Just don't step on your mom's feet! And tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it! Oh, and tell her I said 'Congratulations'."

"Okay! Okay! Bye, Lovely." He told her.

"Bye, Handsome!" She replied, then hung up, leaving Kendall back to the wedding.

As the Mother/son dance begun, Logan sat down, not sure of what to do for 5 minutes. He, of course, didn't have a mother to dance since his mother died when he was 10. But that was seven years ago, and he had to move on. His new "mommy" was Kassidy Knight, a lovely woman whom his father loved.

"_Mommy, are you gonna be okay?" A 10 year old Logan said to his mom as she lie in bed, as white as a marshmallow._

"_Logan, hunny, I'll be fine. I just need you to help daddy take care of the house and pets and stuff while I'm gone, Okay?" His mother looked into his sad brown eyes as tears poured out of them, "Okay."_

"_I Love you, my little man." Her eyes grew heavy and soon her chocolate brown eyes flickered closed, never to open again._

It was finally the next day, and Mrs. Knight and Mr. Mitchell were carrying boxes from the old Mitchell house to a truck.

"C'mon, Kendall! Help us." Mrs. Knight said to her son as he sat on the front porch, playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. "Yeah, yeah." He just shrugged her off and continued playing his game.

Logan soon came out of the front door with a large box in his hands. Kendall, out of the corner of his eye saw him with the box labeled 'Fragile'.

"What's so 'Fragile' about it?" Kendall asked half-heartedly. "It has my collection of rare and unusual insects, and my ant farm!" He said like it was something to be proud of.

Kendall glared, "If I find a single dead bug or live ant in my bed and or room, not only am I burning each and every bug, but I'll burn your ass with it!"

Logan just looked down and walked to the truck with his box.

"Okay, kid, you got any more boxes?" Logan's dad asked him. Logan shook his head. "Okay then, I guess we're done here!" Mr. Mitchell closed the back of the truck, and dusted his hands off when he finished.

"Thank God!" Kendall exclaimed. "Shotgun!" He called and jumped into the passenger seat. "No you don't Kendall," his mom told him. He groaned and hopped into the back seat.

Logan hopped in next to him. "Okay, a few rules," Kendall said to the boy, "No going into my room, no talking to my friends when they're over, and no nerd stuff anywhere close to me, please. That includes homework." Logan nodded, and put his head down.

**Sooo? Anyone like it? Anyone hate it? Please, tell me in a review!**

**-Love,**

**Dakota.**


End file.
